


I'll Be Home for Christmas

by thetomkatwholived



Category: The Society (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Basically AU where there is no AU, But like cute snow angels, Childhood Friends, Fluff, M/M, Mistletoe, Mutual Pining, Pining, Snow Angels, Snowed In, Society Secret Santa, The Society Secret Santa, holiday party, home for the holidays, tsss2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21963364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetomkatwholived/pseuds/thetomkatwholived
Summary: Grizz is home for the holidays and ready to spend time with friends, especially his childhood best friend, Sam. Featuring our favorite jocks, The Guard, and so many wonderful holiday tropes!
Relationships: Gareth "Grizz" Visser & Clark Beecher, Sam Eliot/Gareth "Grizz" Visser
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	I'll Be Home for Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pezzainwonderland](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pezzainwonderland/gifts).



> Here's my Society Secret Santa gift to [Pez](http:/calypezo.tumblr.com/)! I was so excited to get her because she's been so great to me since I joined the fandom and fully shares my love of Jack Mulhern. Also, I enjoyed trying to give Clark some moments to shine, as he is one of her favorites! I hope you enjoy, Pez! And everyone else! Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!

Grizz was home from college for Christmas, but his parents were off in Texas visiting his older sister and her husband. They had offered to pay for his ticket only for him to decline in favor of staying in West Ham for the holiday. Luke would be throwing his annual holiday bash, and he hadn’t seen Clark or Jason since the summer. 

Sam would be home alone as well, his parents having gone to visit Campbell in California with Sam resolutely deciding to stay home. They had been texting about how both would be free on the big days, Christmas Eve and Christmas, and could potentially spend time together. 

Sam and Grizz had grown up next door to each other for most of their lives. While Campbell was Grizz’s age, he found himself much more drawn to Sam throughout their childhood. He’d taken up ASL very early on and was practically fluent now, able to easily keep up with Sam and his best friend, Becca. 

“Grizzy!” Jason barrelled through the door of Grizz’s house, followed closely by Clark, both sporting garish Santa hats and tacky sweaters.

“Hey, guys!” While the two could be dumbasses a lot of the time, Grizz hoped to always count them among his best friends.

“Grizz, man, where’s your holiday spirit? No sweater? No hat?! Since when are you such a Grinch?” Clark had barely finished his question before he tackled Grizz and forced a hat on his head. While Jason and Clark had gone with traditional Santa hats, Grizz had been gifted an elf hat, complete with felt ears on the side.

“Clark, get off me, you big oaf!” Instead of following Grizz’s request, Clark wrapped Grizz in a surprisingly tender hug. 

“I missed you, buddy,” He whispered in one of the elf ears, bringing a genuine smile to Grizz’s face. Clark clambered off him, a matching smile adorning his face.

“Are you ready for Luke’s party?” Jason asked, oblivious to the sweet moment his two friends had just shared, “Is Sam going?”. Grizz blushed at the mention of Sam, eager to see him again after a long semester.

“Um, he texted me that he thought he’d be able to drop by. Becca’s family is having a Hanukkah party tonight so he’ll try to stop by after that. I think.” Grizz shrugged to downplay his excitement, but his eyes were alight and his voice had taken on an anticipatory lilt. 

Grizz’s crush on Sam was probably the worst-kept secret in all of West Ham. Maybe in all of Connecticut. Always the people person, Grizz was jovial to almost everyone, but he was truly alive around Sam; his face would flush, while his eyes glowed with adoration and his smile became impossibly fond. When Grizz had come out to his friends over the summer, they just laughed; they already knew. How could they not with the way he was around Sam?

“All right, loverboy, let’s go. I think Gwen’s gonna be there too.” Clark said as he slung an arm around Grizz’s shoulders and dragged him out the door.

“Dude, I think that’s truly over.” Grizz scrunched up one side of his nose and feigned an attempt at an escape from Clark’s embrace. In actuality, he reveled in the familiarity and warmth of the gesture.

“We’ll just have to see about that.” Grizz laughed as Clark released him and he climbed into the backseat of Jason’s Jeep. 

*******

When the trio arrived at Luke’s house, the party already in full swing, they stormed in to a chorus of excited cheers from the other partygoers, everyone aware that a party hadn’t truly begun until the full Guard was present. 

Luke’s parents had gone all out on decorations, the house covered wall to wall in colorful lights, ornately adorned trees, and actual holly. Amid the typical cheap beer and bottom shelf vodka that was procured for the party, Luke had prepared spiked eggnog and mulled wine, both of which went down so smooth and delicious, people were much more inebriated than they normally would be at this point in the night.

Grizz greeted all his old high school acquaintances, answering variations of the same questions about how he’s doing ( _ Great!) _ , what he’s studying ( _ Philosophy and Geology, you?) _ , if he likes college ( _ Loving it!) _ . 

The Guard treated everyone to one of their beloved dance routines, evoking fond memories from dances back in high school. They were a bit wobbly after some drinks and definitely didn’t remember the full routines, but everyone cheered for them and laughed as they stumbled over each other.

After thoroughly wearing himself out, Grizz settled on the couch between Clark and Helena, enjoying the time with the people he felt more comfortable around; he didn’t have to pretend with these two the way he did with some of the other people at the party. They reminisced about pivotal moments in high school before Grizz and Helena, who had taken a class on Socrates that semester, got into a lively debate. Clark sat and listened, clearly not understanding a word, but offering encouragement to both of his friends.

Mistletoe was hung randomly around the house, and Grizz was enjoying the flustered reactions of the drunk partygoers. Allie had gotten caught under it with Will, resulting in an awkward peck which made her ears burn red. Cassandra and Gordie had shared a kiss under a sprig that had lasted just a bit too long. They proceeded to “accidentally” get caught under the mistletoe three more times.

Every time a door opened, Grizz would whip his head towards it, hyper-aware of the impending arrival of Sam. Realistically, he knew he would be a few hours late because he had texted him such, but Grizz hadn’t seen Sam since the summer and he almost ached with want to be in his presence once more.

Around 10, the door opened once again, with Grizz still turning towards it, albeit with less enthusiasm after multiple disappointments. But there, standing in the doorway, clutching a bottle of wine he definitely stole from his parents’ wine rack and looking incredible, was Sam Eliot. His hair was a touch longer, his frame a bit taller, and his blue eyes still shone brightly as he took in the party. Grizz saw Luke clap him on the back and sign a greeting, indicating with wild hand gestures where he could put his coat and shoes and get food and drinks. All of Grizz’s friends had taken an interest in ASL, but Luke had taken to it best, spending free time perfecting the common phrases Grizz taught him. 

“Sammy boy! You made it!” Clark bounded off the couch towards Sam, who, having been unable to hear his exclamation, looked frightened and bewildered for just a moment. Then Clark swept him into a hug, always more affectionate while drunk, and Sam softened slightly, eyes darting around the room with more intent now. Just as Clark pulled away, Sam’s eyes landed on Grizz and his whole face lit up, causing Grizz to inhale sharply. He put down his mostly empty Solo cup and made his way to Sam, quickly signing a greeting before Sam launched himself into his arms. 

Grizz sunk into the embrace, inhaling the greatly missed scent of Sam and appreciating the pull of his back muscles as he gripped Grizz tighter.

“I missed you,” Sam whispered in Grizz’s ear. 

Grizz pulled back and signed,  _ I missed you more _ .

Sam just rolled his eyes and made his way into the kitchen, not even bothering to check if Grizz was following. He must know that Grizz would follow him anywhere. Moony-faced, he made to follow, Clark giving him a smirk and encouraging pat on the back. 

When Grizz entered the kitchen, Sam had already opened the wine and was pouring some into two cups. He glanced up at Grizz, giving him a sly smile and offering him one of the cups he had just poured. 

_ Thanks,  _ Grizz signed shyly, taking a sip. It was probably a good bottle of wine, but all Grizz could tell was that it was sweet and made him feel warm and fuzzy. Or maybe that was his company.

Sam, having had a few sips and some wine previously at Becca’s, stepped closer to Grizz, looking up into his eyes. He put his cup on the counter to free up his hands.

_ I feel like I have so much to tell you. Even though we talk every day, it’s so different being together. _ Sam’s hands moved quickly, almost too fast for Grizz, already a bit buzzed, to follow.

_ I know what you mean. Tell me everything _ . Grizz knew he was a bit slower than usual with sloppier hands, but Sam only smiled and launched into stories about his parents almost missing their flight and Becca’s Hanukkah celebrations.

*******

Grizz lost track of time, so enamored by Sam and happy to be able to converse with him in person for the first time in months. They had found some empty barstools by the counter, allowing them to sit a bit away from everyone else. The stools had migrated closer together, one of Grizz’s hands hovering just near Sam’s knee, too nervous to actually make a move.

As Sam recounted the spread at Becca’s party, Grizz steeled himself, sliding his hand forward to grasp at his knee, only to be startled by Clark’s booming voice in the next room.

“It’s snowing, my dudes!” His arms were thrown in the air as though he had just scored a touchdown, while everyone around cheered loudly, no doubt more because of the alcohol than the actual snow.

Sam stopped his story when he saw Grizz’s focus shift. “What?”

“It’s snowing, apparently.” Grizz signed and said, aware that his signing was maybe a bit too sloppy and Sam may have resorted to reading his lips.

“White Christmas!” Sam’s face was practically glowing, the wine giving him a small flush and his excitement illuminating his eyes.

“Hey, you wanna maybe head out there? Go for a walk around the house?” Grizz tried to seem casual, as though it didn’t matter either way, not wanting to let it slip just how much he wanted to take a stroll with Sam in the snow.

Sam smiled and nodded, downing the rest of his wine. He staggered slightly when he stood but quickly righted himself and made his way towards the coatroom. Grizz loved that about Sam; he didn’t feel the need to wait for Grizz, always certain they’d find each other.

Properly bundled up, the two ventured outside, marveling for a moment at the fat flakes falling all around them. Grizz tilted his head back and stuck out his tongue, getting a small rush of cold when some snowflakes landed on his tongue. He heard Sam quietly chuckling next to him, which only made him smile and throw his arms out, spinning around as he caught snow. Sam fell into hysterics at Grizz’s antics. 

When he became just a bit too dizzy, Grizz stopped and promptly dropped down onto the ground, eliciting a surprised yelp from Sam. Grizz reached forward and pulled Sam down with him, starfishing them both in the snow. The two frantically began making snow angels, laughing freely at the innocence of the moment. 

Eventually, they both got up and admired their handy work. Neither angel was perfect and there was still not enough snow to be a full-on snow angel, but they didn’t care. It was something they used to do as kids and to do it now, on the cusp of adulthood, felt special. Wonderful. Magical.

They walked around the perimeter of the house, not saying much to each other due to the darkness; it was too difficult for either to sign properly and too dark for Sam to read Grizz’s lips. Their gloved hands kept knocking against each other, sending thrills down Grizz’s spine. Halfway through the walk, their hands brushed each other and Grizz, almost unthinkingly, grabbed Sam’s hand with his own. It was slightly awkward, Grizz’s gloves being just a bit too bulky to comfortably hold a hand, but Sam gave a hopeful smile at the move, proving to Grizz that he had made the right choice.

The snow was falling in sheets, rapidly blanketing the area. They saw many of the partygoers make a mad rush outside, wanting to get home before the snow made it impossible. Neither Grizz nor Clark nor Jason were fit to drive, but it was no matter anyway; Jason’s Jeep was already trapped by the snow. Clark lived around the corner from Luke and Jason was one block away. Grizz, however, lived on the other side of town. Right next to Sam.

They made their way back inside, shaking off as much snow as they could in the mudroom on the side of the house.

Turning to Sam, Grizz gave him a worried glance and signed,  _ Neither of us can drive. And we live too far away to walk. We may be stuck here tonight. _

_ Will Luke be okay with that? _

Grizz nodded and gave a tight-lipped smile as he held open the door to the main house for Sam. When Sam was directly under the doorframe, Grizz noticed him glance up, just briefly, before stopping short. Curious, Grizz followed his gaze. Mistletoe.

“It is tradition,” Sam mumbled as he locked eyes with Grizz and slid a hand onto his cheek. He leaned into the contact, nodding minutely to convey his agreement.

Despite having grown while Grizz was away, Sam still had to raise on his tiptoes to meet Grizz’s waiting mouth. It was short, just a soft brush of lips, both cold from the outside. The length, however, did not stop a small spark from igniting, causing Grizz to hum with contentment. 

Sam pulled back, searching Grizz’s face; Grizz only projected happiness and longing. With a smile, Sam withdrew his hand from Grizz’s cheek to seize his hand and give it a small squeeze.

*******

Later, the two sat, bundled together in one of Luke’s guest rooms in front of a fire that was dangerously close to going out. Neither wanted to move to stoke the flames or add any wood, too caught up in each other to really care. They had confessed to the full extent of their feelings, arguing over who liked who first. Grizz was happy to concede to Sam, who insisted he started liking Grizz when he was 10 and Grizz had told Campbell he was just jealous that Sam actually had friends who cared about him. For Grizz, it hadn’t been anyone moment, just a rush of realization at 14, a whole three years after Sam’s realization.

Eventually, they drifted off in front of the fire, both still a little drunk on wine and a lot drunk on each other. Maybe they’d wake tomorrow and be able to make their way home or maybe they’d be stuck at Luke’s another night. Heck, maybe they’d wake up in some kind of black hole anti-universe. To them, it didn’t really matter; they’d make it through whatever came their way and they’d do it together. 

**Author's Note:**

> Massive thanks to [filthysweetie](https://filthysweetie.tumblr.com/) and [v-e-r-n-i-c-e](http:/v-e-r-n-i-c-e.tumblr.com/) for reading this over and helping me improve it and stay on theme! Feel free to find me on Tumblr at [theswiftiewholived](https://theswiftiewholived.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
